


Way of Xia Timelapse: The Unfortunate Journey

by VioletBaudeBunni (SugarCherrySundea)



Series: Way of Xia (ASoUE Blade & Soul AU) [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004), A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarCherrySundea/pseuds/VioletBaudeBunni
Summary: A timelapse of the unfortunate events that took place in the Xia AU before the Baudelaires and Quagmires joined the Hongmoon warrior clan.





	Way of Xia Timelapse: The Unfortunate Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Way of Xia AU: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948612/chapters/42387860
> 
> The official Xia AU character index: (https://hongmoondescendant.tumblr.com/post/185357232235/the-way-of-xia-au-character-index)  
Way of Xia First Arc play list!: (https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4CIBBYqpHEmbAXx9T1rmGZ?si=BW4SaRe6Sd-wCKl4IxvPow)  
My tumblr blog: (https://hongmoondescendant.tumblr.com/)

**-( A Twisted Beginning )-**

  * Sent to the Bamboo Coast to "wait" for their parents, _unfortunately_, their parents never came
  * Their parents were murdered and their village destroyed. They go to their home/village to see the damage done (by demons) (the Pondskip Village, the original grounds for the V.F.D. warrior clan.)
  * Count Olaf attempts to kill the children a multitude of times
  * The peak being count Olaf attempting to marry Violet and then attempting to kill all three of the Baudelaires in another demon attack directly afterward, though the demons and count Olaf are subdued by Gustav and Jacquelyn, the marriage canceled due to the evil crimes of the count, Jacquelyn destroying the deemed false marriage license in the process after Klaus explains how it is false, Violet signed it with her non-dominant hand.

* * *

**-( The Everdusk Tale )-**

  * Baudelaires then sent to uncle Monty's home in the heart of the Everdusk Forest, where he studies, trains, and cares for a variety of the Earthenrealm's reptiles. They notice various warrior paraphernalia within his home (pistols, a shotgun or two, grappling hooks, various blurry photos). 
  * They go into Jadestone Village to see a play, where Monty is slipped a notice for him and the children to flee to Solak. (Gustav is slaughtered by Olaf.)

* * *

**-( Where Beasts Roam )-**

  * The Baudelaires are taken to Aunt Josephine on the Sentinel Coast.
  * Once again, they notice various warrior paraphernalia (various swords and even a statue of her with a fancy looking blade.). 
  * She leaves to go to the Dragon Trade Post not far from her home. 
  * Ike was her husband who was murdered by the territorial bests who roam the area
  * They find a photo of her with their parents, Monty, and several other people in warrior garb, holding their martial art weapons, standing in front of a desert village. 
  * They find Josephine had fled to a crevice near the hunting grounds of the beasts. They finally get her to leave after convincing her that this crevice would soon be found by the beasts, and that she would be killed. However, the beasts find them, and they are cornered. "Sham" and his troupe find them, and yank them up a cliff nearby. However, "Sham" shoves Josephine to the beasts.

* * *

**-( Secrets in the Mines )-**

  * They stow away on the back of a carriage that they heard was traveling to "Smokey's Soulstone Mine" in the "Scorching Sands" - the desert within the Cinderlands. Within the vast desert, they come close to their destination, but the driver notices them and kicks them off, and they're left to head toward campfire smoke not far off.
  * They finally arrive they find a destroyed village, and are greeted by Charles, the partner to Sir, and he takes them in. Unfortunately, Sir puts the three to work within the soulstone mines nearby. Sir claims their parents destroyed the village.
  * Georgina falls into a deep pit and being run through by sharp rocks
  * They find out their parents aided survivors in escaping a demon attack on the village

* * *

**-( A Heinous High School )-**

  * The Baudelaires are then taken to the capital city of the Talus Dominion, Zaiwei, to a high school by the name of "Zaiwei Preparatory School". (Zaiwei is within the Silverfrost Mountains region.)
  * A man by the name of Nero Faint was brainwashed by Lady Blackrose and was sent to be the vice principle.
  * This is where the Baudelaires finally meet the Quagmires, Isadora and Duncan, who have apparently been here for some time. Their parents and brother, Quigley, died in the same demon attack that theirs did. They apparently lived in the same village, which was odd because they had never met or spoken before. (Or so they thought.)
  * Olivia is a warrior-in-training, but her training was stopped thanks to Lady Blackrose, she now completely looks after the library
  * Jacques finds Olivia and alerts her that the corrupted Olaf is attempting to kill the Baudelaires and is using the now kidnapped Quagmires to bait them (And he will try to kill them, too.)

* * *

**-( Cryptic Cults )-**

  * Mr. Poe then takes the children to their next guardian, Jerome and his wife, Esmé, who live in a huge mansion in the noble living area of Zaiwei.
  * They are given gaudy golden and black outfits due to them being "in" (they see a lot of odd groups of masked people around Zaiwei wearing these colors as well)
  * While they are being shown around the mansion, Violet attempts to find the Quagmires, knowing they're being hidden somewhere within it.
  * The Quagmires are being held within the lift shaft in some sort of charm-enclosed cage. When trying to remove the paper charms, the Baudelaires burn their finger tips.
  * They find a trap door leading to a dragon pulse, through it they find it leads to their home and village in Pondskip Veil.

* * *

**-( Beyond the Sands )-**

  * Mr. Poe once again takes them to another place. This time, back to the Scorching Sands within the Cinderlands, to the Sandstone Refuge. The survivors of the earlier Sandstone Village demon attack that were saved by their parents made their home here, a few miles past the old destroyed village within a circular valley.
  * The Quagmires are discovered in a cave within the village.
  * The Quagmires escape with Hector on massive flying ship powered by a chondra crystal.

* * *

**-( Within the Sealed Palace )-**

  * The Baudelaires see a dragon pulse that randomly opens before them. As it was their only option, they pass through it.
  * They come upon a destroyed city and kingdom now known as the Highland Necropolis. It is infested with demons, fiends, and dark chi.
  * They spend their time trying to find a way out of the city, avoiding demons
  * They meet the Snapjaw Sages, who were apparently aiding the "Hongmoon Hero". The two recognize their last name and vaguely tell them of their parents' time as warriors, and the long lost warrior clan they belonged to, the same letters they've seen throughout their _adventures_, "V.F.D."
  * Violet is kidnapped and taken to the sealed palace. Count Olaf then attempts to force Klaus to sacrifice her to the oncoming demons pouring out of a twisted dragon pulse from the Dark Realm.
  * The Baudelaires flee, as well as various other warriors, guards, and Snapjaw as more demons pour through the portal.
  * The Baudelaires jump into the back of count Olaf's carriage as it rides to their next destination, deeper within the city, rather than out. They plan to seek out what Olaf and his troupe are up to.
  * (The volunteers fighting diseases are there, they try to use "music" to "heal" guard’s dark chi, and clearly it doesn't work.)

* * *

**-( The Ebondrake )-**

  * They arrive within the Orchard of Souls, and discover the Ebondrake, the same people they saw many of within Zaiwei wearing gold and black outfits with masks. They’re a cult that aids in the Dark Lord's plans.
  * Count Olaf is revealed to be part of the Ebondrake, along with Esmé and his troupe.
  * Apparently, Olaf and Esmé's chi are very corrupted by darkness due to highly negative emotions.
  * The Baudelaires attempt to disguise themselves as Ebondrake.
  * Olivia acts as an Ebondrake Earthseer, trying to find a way to open a dragon pulse to lead the Baudelaires to safety.
  * Unfortunately, as per usual, Olivia is discovered by Olaf, and is thrown to the Profane Jiangshi (a large, twisted demon), into a deep, dark pit along with some other “devoted” sacrifices. Though, she survives, due to her being able to cling to the side of the pit and fake her death.
  * However the “devoted” sacrifices, aka the farm siblings (Hugo, Kevin, and Colette), end up being devoured. Their spirits now roam the Orchard of Souls. (Later they will be helped to rest.)
  * The disguised Baudelaires are forced to aid in summoning a twisted dragon pulse to lead a demoness named Yura through. It closes soon after she enters it.
  * Still in disguise, they discover the final resting place of their parent's warrior clan, V.F.D., is within the Silverfrost Mountains. They go with Olaf and the rest of his troupe through a dragon pulse.

* * *

**-( V.F.D. )-**

  * Upon arriving on a cliff in the Shiverstone range, Olaf and Co. board a carriage given to them by the Ebondrake. The Baudelaires hear mutterings about a "Heaven's Mandate" and an "Eclipse". Realizing that this may mean bad news, Violet and Klaus hurry within the caravan attached to the carriage, only to be then thrown down the mountain side as they are unattached from it. Sunny is in the clutches of evil.
  * They meet the third Quagmire who survived the demon attack on their village, Quigley. He leads them to the hidden V.F.D. warrior clan headquarters, only for it, too, to be found in utter shambles.
  * The Man with a Beard But No Hair and the Woman with Hair But No Beard are high officers within the Ebondrake, and tell Olaf and Esmé to come to the Hotel Denouement within Zaiwei to aid Lady Blackrose in finalizing the plans for the Heaven's Mandate.

* * *

**-( Blackram Blues )-**

  * The Baudelaires are discovered by a massive Blackram pirate ship. Once they enter they meet its captain, Fiona. She is searching for her step-father, Captain Widdershins, who had disappeared one day.
  * She is a warrior, a blade dancer, in fact. She is capable of fighting off Olaf and Esme, and her brother defects from Olaf's now dwindled troupe to reunite with his sister after he realizes he has a chance to make things right.
  * They learn Fiona is looking for the sugar bowl as well, stating it is apparently vital that she finds it before Esmé does, and they learn it has taken up residence within an underground cove of a small island nearby the Viridian Coast.
  * (Apparently the sugar bowl contains something that can counteract dark chi corruption instantly.)
  * The Baudelaires finally find themselves on land again, but from where they first began - the Bamboo Beach.
  * Kit Snicket arrives through a dragon pulse, and asks them if they want to know the truth. They reply with an eager "yes", and pass through it with her.

* * *

**-( Day of Reckoning )-**

  * The day of the eclipse has come, and the Baudelaires have been recruited to help aid the Hongmoon Hero and the rest of the resistance in stopping Lady Blackrose from completing the world-ending Heaven's Mandate, and summoning the Dark Lord. Their main goal is to apprehend Olaf and Esmé, and bring them to justice for their crimes.
  * The hotel is soon overrun by fiends and demons as the Eclipse starts, Lady Blackrose obviously succeeding in her first phase of action. Dark pillars rain from the massive darkened portal in the sky, it has completely covered the moon, turning the sky blood red. The remaining survivors are left to flee.
  * The Baudelaires are found by the “Hongmoon Hero”, and they are sent to a dilapidated, heavily guarded house to take cover during the nightmarish apocalypse. They witness the destruction through the broken window, and watch as various other warriors and guards fight back demons.
  * They notice a flash of blue light, and then various smaller blue lights scattering from the point of its location. The Eclipse slowly ends as the huge portal to the dark realm closes.
  * They walk out from the house with other survivors to survey the aftermath of the chaos.
  * Lemony Snicket comes to greet them and states that they have a choice to either keep running from Olaf, or hide out on a collection of floating sky-isles called "Windrest" for approximately a year. They agree to go to Windrest.
  * Entering the dragon pulse, Olaf suddenly jumps through it as well.

* * *

**-( Resting Place )-**

  * Upon exiting the dragon pulse, the Baudelaires are terrified to see that Olaf has followed them, and he's in a grim state, deeply corrupted by his dark chi.
  * Kit is found being slowly being consumed by dark chi. She had escaped to Windrest earlier during the Eclipse.
  * Olaf, now being consumed by his own dark chi, realizes his grievous errors upon seeing Kit. Yet, he still refuses to admit them.
  * Olaf dies, and his body withers away in smoke and ash.
  * Beatrice II is born from Kit, thankfully free of dark chi.
  * Kit dies due to the dark chi consuming her. She fades away in ash, her soul disappearing from sight. She moves on to a better place.
  * The Baudelaires then find their parent's hut on one of the isles, connected by a rickety bridge from the main, larger island.
  * They learn all about their parents' warrior clan, the V.F.D., which stands for "Vagrant. Ferocious. Determined." It was deeply flawed, and had turned into a cult nearing Ebondrake levels.
  * They also find a tree filled with glowing apples, crisp red, and bitter, surrounded in a soft, blue hue. This apparently contained the same thing the sugar bowl at one time did – an instant cure for dark chi corruption.
  * The island dwellers flee Windrest, attempting to escape the spreading dark chi, and to find a healer on the mainlands.
  * Apparently, V.F.D. was hell-bent on ONLY eradicating the Ebondrake cult, rather than looking at the bigger picture – the Dark Lord and the never-ending stream of demons. So, naturally, they ignored the plight of many others in favor of trying to take down _another _cult.
  * The Baudelaires and Beatrice II live on Windrest for the remainder of the year.

After that year is when the first arc of the Xia AU begins!


End file.
